Tvirus
by HomeGrown
Summary: A cross between HAMTARO and RESIDENT EVIL.Laura (from HAMTARO) gets a nice surprise when she comes home. ( Finally Posted in the Hamtaro Section! :D )


T Virus  
Disclaimer: I don't own hamtaro or resident evil.  
___________________  
  
  
Laura smiled as she walked home.Today was a nice day,nothing seemed like it could  
go wrong for the young girl.She smiled and looked around,this new neighborhood was  
interesting and everyone seemed happy.She had met new people and friends,this was  
a very nice neighborhood.She was glad her parents decided to move here,it was a very  
big change from their old boring neighborhood.She took in the fresh spring air.The young  
child was blissfully unaware of the horrors awaiting her...  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" The young girl shouted.She went up to her room and carefully  
placed her bag in the corner.She paused,usually her parents would have responded by  
now and came in her room.She walked to her doorway and leaned out,looking around.  
She spoke louder this time,"Mom? Dad?" Her voice echoed through the empty house.She  
began to panic.The young child was worried,this had never happened to her before.  
Usually her parents were on time and here.  
  
She slammed the door open and looked around the room.She quickly ran to her parent's  
door.It was locked shut,she could hear noises coming from inside.She quickly ran into  
the kitchen and pulled open a drawer,forks and spoons flinging out.She franticly searched  
for a knife.She grabbed one,accidently slitting open her thumb.She ignored the wound  
and swiftly ran to her parent's door.  
  
She nervously put the knife in the space between the door and the wall.She knew how  
to pick this lock,she had seen her dad do it millions of times.She heard the knob click  
and she slowly pushed the door open.She saw little shadows scurrying around the room.  
She flipped on the lights and spoke once more,"Mom? D-d-dad?" By this time the child  
was frightened.Her parents were gone and she was seeing things.The child took one  
more step into the room before she felt a sharp pain in her ankle.She looked down   
and screeched as she saw a small hamster with pigtails chomping on her ankle,but  
this hamster looked different,it was decaying.  
  
She quickly jerked her leg to the side,slinging the horrid creature into a mirror.The  
young girl looked around for a spot,she saw the bathroom door cracked.She quickly  
ran into the bathroom,slamming the door and locking it.She panted and thought,"What  
was that thing? It looked like a hamster..but it was..rotting.." She then flicked the   
lights on and was filled with horror by what she saw.Her parent's bodies were in the  
bathtub,their throats torn out.Their faces were barely recognizable,along with their  
bodies.The girl screamed in horror and ran out of the bathroom,not even caring about  
the decaying creature in the room.  
  
She panted as she went up in to her room.Her mind filled with horrid thoughts and  
images.She grasped her brown hair and leaned against the wall.She slid down and   
started to laugh hysterically,her whole world had been killed before her eyes.She  
then heard a noise and glanced over to Hamtaro's cage.The little hamster was   
no where to be seen.She then saw him,the little hamster that used to be cuddly  
soft and cute.She slowly stood up,the cute cuddly hamster was no more.It was now  
a decaying sack of flesh that hungered for none other than her living flesh.It lunged  
at the young girl.She jumped out of it's path and quickly opened the door.She ran   
toward the staircase,the horrid mutant creature on her heels.She then turned around  
to look at the creature once more.  
  
It looked like her beloved Hamtaro,but it was faded and decaying.She started to cry,  
her parents and now her favorite pet? Why was god punishing her?   
  
The young girl had forgotten about the stair case behind her.She fell backwards and  
started to tumble down the stairs.Every stair causing an injury to her fragile body.She  
gritted her teeth in pain.She then heard a loud crack as her neck was snapped from  
the impact of the last stair.She collapsed onto the floor,her face expressionless...  
  
This was the end of Laura...  
  
  
_____________  
The first hamtaro fic on FFnet...  
(Note The hamsters were effected by the T-virus..so they  
were flesh eating zombies..) 


End file.
